The Love of a Family
by JourneyRocks13
Summary: What happened after Danny saved the world from the disasteroid?


**Dani's Return**

At the outskirts of Amity Park Dani was flying as fast as she could. She was flying toward Amity Part and she got hit with a pink ghost ray. Vlad came out of the shadows and laughed as Dani fell. She turned back into her human form and fell through the Fenton Ghost Shield, but Vlad knew he couldn't be seen in the Fenton house again, so he didn't follow Dani. Dani lost consciousness outside the door of FentonWorks. Danny heard the crash and saw Dani lying on the ground. He rushed out to help her. Danny took her inside for Jazz to help nurse Dani back to health.

"She is very weak. It will take some time for her to get all healed up" Jazz said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Danny asked.

"Not now little brother" Jazz said and Danny went to the Ghost Zone.

* * *

><p>Vlad retreated from the Fenton house and plotted out his next move, slowly but surely. Vlad was plotting for a strike. Vlad called on the Fright Knight and told him there is work to be done.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day, Dani woke up and looked up at Jazz.<p>

"Get Danny" Dani said weakly. Jazz called for Danny and he rushed up.

"Dani, you are awake!" Danny said happily. Jazz gave her a small drink and Dani drank some before Jazz left them.

"So what have you been doing since you left?" Danny asked.

"Since you stabilized my form I moved to the town on the outskirts of Amity Park and did my own set of good there, defeating Skulker, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Walker, and many other ghosts. However recently Vlad found me, then we battled and I lost, and he threw me through the Ghost Shield" Dani said.

"What does he want?" Danny asked, impressed with some of the ghosts she defeated.

"I don't know" Dani said.

"I'll think about it. You need to go to sleep" Danny told her. She nodded and she slept to try and keep up her strength.

* * *

><p>Danny went outside to look for Vlad but realized Vlad was nowhere to be seen. Danny flew around looking for Vlad but didn't find him. Instead, Danny was caught by the Fright Knight. The two ghosts fought before Vlad interfered and decimated Danny. When Danny was nearly knocked out Vlad told Danny about his plan with Dani.<p>

"I guess it is your time to know. When I get my hands on Dani she will not live to see the light of day again" Vlad said and Danny was shocked Vlad could be so evil. Vlad threw Danny to the ground and retreated again despite not being defeated. Vlad took the Fright Knight to the outskirts of Amity Park. Danny didn't follow them.

* * *

><p>Danny returned to his human form and limped back into his house. He went upstairs to check on Dani and saw Tucker and Sam, though he didn't know how they got into the house without him noticing.<p>

"I called them over to help me" Jazz said.

"She is looking better. You on the other hand, are not" Sam told Danny.

"I saw Vlad and the Fright Knight" Danny answered and laid down next to Dani so Jazz could check on him.

"I will be fine. Stay focused with Dani" Danny said. Jazz checked on Dani and then let the two ghost hybrids sleep. Danny knew Vlad was waiting for his chance to attack and Danny knew Vlad was trying to kill Dani. Danny then made sure Dani was doing ok before he got some rest himself.

* * *

><p>Vlad was still plotting his revenge with the Fright Knight. They were arguing over how to take Dani out. They knew they needed to separate her from Danny to have a chance, but they didn't know how they were going to execute that plan.<p>

"Perhaps we can use another ghost as a distraction" the Fright Knight suggested, though Vlad completely ignored him.

"Engage Danny Phantom. I have an idea" Vlad ordered.

* * *

><p>Danny was unable to sleep but was overcome with joy and relief when Dani woke up from her long nap. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker all listened to Dani as she told them what happened with Vlad.<p>

"Since I left last time, Vlad has been trying to take me out. Recently, he finally caught me and I don't know what he will do to me" Dani said. Danny knew what Vlad was going to do but kept his mouth shut until his ghost sense went off. Danny went outside and got intercepted immediately.

The Fright Knight appeared and drew Danny away from the house. Vlad swept into the Op-Center and took an unconscious Dani to Wisconsin. Unfortunately for Vlad, Danny saw him and attacked Vlad. Vlad created 4 duplicates of himself and Danny matched it. The Fright Knight appeared next to Vlad and attacked Danny. The real Vlad retreated off with Dani. Danny used his ghost ray to take out 2 of Vlad's clones. Danny then took off after Vlad.

* * *

><p>Dani woke up and saw she was tied up. Vlad looked over at her and prepared to examine her. Vlad turned on his torture rack and Dani screamed. Danny was in Vlad's mansion looking for Dani, but Vlad recently made his basement sound proof. Vlad turned off the torture rack and walked up to a limp Dani. He touched her face and she spit in his face. Vlad picked up a knife in anger and walked toward Dani. She screamed at him to get away and used her first Ghostly Wail on Vlad. Vlad flew back against the wall and Danny heard the wail and went into the basement to find Dani exhausted on the ground. He helped her up and she returned to her human form. Vlad stood up and teleported away leaving Danny to help Dani fly away.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got back to Amity Park Danny expected Dani to fly of dramatically again.<p>

"So, aren't you going to fly off dramatically again?" Danny asked.

"Can I stay with you?" Dani asked shyly. Danny was very surprised.

"Of course" Danny said, overcoming his shock and responding with a happy look. Both ghosts felt their ghost sense go off and they went to fight the Box Ghost. Some things never change.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well this is my first Danny Phantom story, and it will be what I think happened after the end of the series. And that was part one.<strong>


End file.
